Sueño sin cumplir
by Shazuko1
Summary: Con una canción, tus propias palabras, y un par de recuerdos, puedes explicar lo que nunca fue, o lo que ya se ha acabado.


Sueño sin cumplir

Estaba tan enamorada de ti, que no puedo creer que esto me pase ahora. Yo que pensaba que te amaba de verdad, y, realmente, lo único que buscaba en ti era tener alguien con quien mirar el cielo, alguien con quien unir mi vida. Al final, todo era una ilusión.

_Me enamoré de ti buscando el cielo,  
Y desperté agarrada a una ilusión.  
_

Ahora, simplemente formas parte de mi cabeza. De los sueños que quedan en mi cabeza. Pero, al final, los sueños, sueños son.

_Ahora eres de mí más de mis sueños,  
Porque al final los sueños, sueños son.  
_

Quiero esconderme dentro de ti, para ver que ha pasado después de todo. Ver que yo ya no estoy para ti, que ya no te quiero, que ya no estamos juntos, que todo pasó.

_  
Quiero esconderrme en ti.  
Ver que todo pasó.  
_

Quiero echarte de mi vida, quiero que te vayas de mi cabeza y de mi corazón, pues ya no te pertenecen. Y no te lo digo con rencor, solo quiero decirte adiós. Al fin y al cabo, fuiste mi amor, mi primer amor.

_Quiero decirte adiós.  
Fuiste mi amor.  
_

Sí, es verdad, tú y yo nunca llegamos a estar juntos verdaderamente. Podría decirse que fuiste un sueño sin cumplir. La verdad, te confieso una cosa. Mientras te quería escribí veinte poemas. Cuando dejé de quererte, escribí una canción final para este amor.

_  
Dime tu nombre, tú fuiste un sueño sin cumplir.  
Veinte poemas y una historia de amor que ya tiene canción.  
_

Pero, a pesar de todo, ¿qué color le pondrías al momento más feliz de tu vida? Quiero saberlo, para cuando esté con mi nuevo amor, junto a él. Así, si mezclo tus lágrimas cuando te diga esto, con tu alegría cuando encuentres a otra persona, podré saber el color de lo que me depara el destino. Dicen que esos son los colores que pintan a los amores, y también te pintan a ti.

_Pero dime el color de un momento que te haga feliz.  
Para mezclar tu alegría,  
Y tus lágrimas frías y ver que el amor es así.  
Colores que pintan los nombres de amores y a ti.  
_

Tú fuiste un beso eterno, que nos dimos un día en el parque. Fuiste una poesía que te escribí y te recité, que quedó sin firmar. Sí, todo fue tan bonito.

_  
Tú fuiste un beso eterno en otra vida,  
También una poesía sin firmar._

Pero, a pesar de esos momentos, te fuiste de mi cabeza y mi corazón muy rápido. Tan rápido, que de aquella no tenía a nadie, y me consolé hablando con el viejo señor del puerto, y mirando el mar.

_  
Te fuiste de mis sueños tan deprisa,  
Que mi consuelo fue el viejo y el mar.  
_

Pero, todo queda mejor así. ¿Sabes por qué te dejo? Porque quiero abrigarme a mi nuevo amor más aún.

_  
Todo es mejor así.  
Quiero abrigarme más._

Sabes que si te marchas no iré a buscarte a allí, dondequiera que estés. Tú ya no estás en mi corazón.

_  
No iré a buscarte allí.  
Tú ya no estás.  
_

Sí, nunca estuvimos juntos verdaderamente. Nos besábamos, nos abrazábamos, nos mirábamos, pero solo nos queríamos, no nos amábamos, por lo menos no yo. Por eso entiende que diga que fuiste un sueño sin cumplir. Todavía recuerdo los veinte poemas, ¿sabes? Pero ahora en mi corazón solo está la canción con la que te digo adiós.

_  
Dime tu nombre, tú fuiste un sueño sin cumplir.  
Veinte poemas y una historia de amor que ya tiene canción._

Sí, te digo adiós. Pero, por favor, dime el color del mejor momento de tu vida. Quiero mezclar esa tristeza y esa alegría, para ver el verdadero color del amor. Esos colores pintan a los amores, y te pintan a ti.

_  
Pero dime el color de un momento que te haga feliz.  
Para mezclar tu alegría,  
Y tus lágrimas frías y ver que el amor es así.  
Colores que pintan los nombres de amores y a ti.  
_

Ahora sí. He puesto tu nombre en la pared de sueños sin cumplir, pero que ya no son importantes. Porque mi sueño era amarte, pero ya no puedo.

_  
Y esta vez sí,  
Puse tu nombre en la pared._

Ahora ya puedo dormir tranquila. Te lo he dicho, te he visto llorar. He querido consolarte, pero no he podido, y realmente no quería hacerlo. Pero por lo menos lo sabes que estuviste en mi corazón.

_  
Pude dormir, y así sabrás,_

_Que ya estuviste aquí._

Bueno, sé que ahora que ya nada te ata aquí, te marcharás, y sé que te olvidaré. Tú también me olvidarás, y esta vez, no lloraré.

_  
Te marcharás, te olvidaré,  
Me olvidarás, no lloraré._

Por último quiero decirte que fuiste un sueño sin cumplir. Te doy los veinte poemas, y, digas lo que digas voy a cantarte esta canción que lleva sonando en mi cabeza desde que la escribí. Sí, este amor ya tiene una canción para decirle adiós.

_  
Por eso, Dime tu nombre, tú fuiste un sueño sin cumplir.  
Veinte poemas y una historia de amor que ya tiene canción._

Por último, dime el color que le pondrías al mejor momento de tu vida. Es para mezclar esas frías lágrimas y tu próxima alegría, que sé que vendrá, para poder conocer el color del amor. Colores que pintan amores, y que te pintaban a ti.

_  
Pero dime el color de un momento que te haga feliz.  
Para mezclar tu alegría,  
Y tus lágrimas frías y ver que el amor es así.  
Colores que pintan los nombres de amores y a ti._

Ya está, te has marchado, y he visto como ha sido: triste y alegre por una parte. Por fin voy a poder ver a mi nuevo amor sin esconderme, pero primero tendré que decírselo.

-¡Naruto!-digo llamando ha cierto pelirrubio

-¿Qué quieres, Sakura?-me pregunta con esa sonrisa suya

Sí, definitivamente, sé de que color es el amor, y es el mejor color que existe para mí en estos momentos.

Naranja.

Bien, aquí un NaruSaku de verdad, y este sí me ha gustado como me quedó, no como el otro, el final era un tanto extraño, pero bueno... Pero dejemos de hablar del pasado. Bien, la canción es de La Oreja de Van Gogh, y se llama "Canción desesperada". Yo le puse "Sueño sin cumplir", porque es una frase de la canción que me gusta mucho, y es la que le da base a esta historia. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.


End file.
